


"I don't sulk"

by Ottosuricato



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottosuricato/pseuds/Ottosuricato
Summary: Request by @chibsytelford in tumblr: Can I please request a Chibs x reader where he gets jealous when reader brings a colleague to one of the SAMCRO parties and he goes in a major huff and won't talk to anyone. Reader notices he's quiet and heads over and cheers him up and he confesses he has had his eye on her for a while ❤ thank you!
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s), Chibs Telford/Reader, Chibs Telford/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	"I don't sulk"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!! This is not the first thing I write in my life but it's the first time I write a Chibs fic, so please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy it!!

Who would've thought that the very first day you moved into Charming, your car would decide it was the perfect moment to break down and bail you out. That's how you met the Sons and that's what's taken you to your current position. 

You enter the monthly SAMCRO party with Joel, one of your colleagues with whom you've grown to have a very good relationship. Joel is holding your hand as you led the way to the bar, greeting some of the guys while doing so. Your colleague, who likes men as much as you do, has convinced you to bring him with you to the party arguing that "you should share some of the handsome Sons with him". But there was just one Son you were interested in anyway...

You noticed Chibs right away. You've liked the handsome Scotsman since he picked you up the day your car broke down, but you didn't think he felt the same. Yeah, he was always nice and polite and he called you "love", which you absolutely loved, but he never said anything, never made a move. 

Chibs was playing pool with his brothers trying to kill the time until you arrived to the party. God knows he was nuts for you since the moment he saw you, but he was completely sure you didn't feel the same way. You were gorgeous and funny and he was just an old man.  
When he looks up and sees you looking at him, he can't help but smile. You always cause that reaction from him, his brothers always laying into him about it. That smile immediately vanishes when he sees the tall, curly haired guy standing close to you, his arm around your shoulders. He stars to feel very pissed, rage invading his body.

\------------‐‐-------------

As the time goes by, you notice Chibs has been sitting alone in one of the sofas for a while now, not really talking to anyone. Since Joel is occupied flirting with some guy, you decide to go and find out what's wrong with the Scotsman.

You sit next to him and when he looks at you his eyes relaxe a little bit, returning right away to the tantrum face he was pulling.

"Okay, what's wrong Chibby? Why are you here all alone sulking like a teenager?" You ask turning to face him.

"I don't sulk." He says with that scottish accent you love.

"Yeah, okay. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" You insist.

He doesn't move, he doesn't answer. He just sits there, deep in his thoughts.

"Filip." You take his face in your hands to make him look at you. "What's going on?"

He turns his head again, looking at the bar. "Why did ye have to bring him with you?" He asks with an annoyed tone.

"Bring who?" You follow his gaze.  
"Joel? Is this was this is about?" You ask and he looks at you out of the corner of his eye. "You're jealous." You continue, half smirking. "You don't have to worry about Joel, Chibs." You laugh.

"I don't? He seemed pretty affectionate." He responds still pretty pissed.

"Sweetheart, Joel likes men as much as I do. I actually brought him so he could meet someone." You explain with a smile in your face.

Chibs' face changes, realization hitting him. He meets your eyes and for the first time in a couple hours, he smiles too.

"I'm sorry, love." He says. "I'm an idiot."

"That you are." You tease him. 

"It's just..." He starts, taking your hand in his. "I thought he was..." He stumbles over words. "I was jealous, alright? I couldn't bear to see ye with him. Or any other man... I like ye, Y/N. I like ye very much. And I understand ye don't feel the same way but I couldn't..."

You interrupt him by taking his head between your hands and kissing him deeply.  
He moans against your mouth, deepening the kiss and taking you closer to him.

When you break the kiss to catch some air, he continues kissing your jaw and neck, unable to get enough of you. 

"I'm crazy about ye, Y/N." He whispers against your skin. 

You make him look at you properly. "I do like you Chibby, I really do. You were so cute, sulking all over me." You laugh, caressing his neck.

"Oh shut up, lass." He says a little embarrassed.

"Make me." You tease, smiling. 

Chibs smiles and closes the gap between your mouth and his, kissing that silly smile of yours.


End file.
